Another Chance At Love
by Wiccamoon
Summary: 8th year fic. When Sirius died he left a hole in Harry's heart. Can a changed Draco Malfoy fill the hole? Past Harry/Sirius


This is the longest chapter I have ever written.

Third person POV

Harry was running down the hall that lead to the Veil Room. His lungs started to burn from lack of air but he had to keep moving,he had to get to Sirius. Harry got to the doorway just in time to see Bellatrix hit Sirius in the chest with the Killing Curse. "SIRIUS!"

Harry woke up covered in sweat, the sheets tangled around his body. As his heart jumped in his chest, it crossed his mind that this was the only nightmare that he had nowadays.

He looked over at the clock,6am,aka to damn early. Crap, he had to be on the train back to school in a few hours. Most of the time he could not wait for the summer to end because he went the Hogwarts a school for wizards,but with the stress of defeating Voldemort last year and having to repeat his seventh year of school he was wishing the year was over.

"Harry come on,we need to go." Remus Lupin yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Severus Snape watched from the entry hall. "Rem,your not going to get him down by yelling at him,all that dose is the opposite of what you want." Severus said. "Well then you get him down, I don't care how." Remus snapped.

Severus smiled and walked up stairs. Quite movement was heard then.

"Severus,you sorry son of a bitch. What in the hell was that for?" Harry yelped.

Remus heard Severus laughing. "What is going on up there?"He asked "He dumped ice water on me" Harry answered before he went on another swear word filled rant. Remus laughed and yelled back "Maybe next time you'll get up when I tell you." "Shut up Remus." Harry moaned "I'm up I'm up,bastards." Harry mumbled. He pulled himself out of bed,put on cloths and grabbed his trunk. "Come on let's go guys." Harry yelled from the front door.

Harry walked thru the barrier at Kings Cross and started looking for Ron and Hermione. Looking out over the crowd,he moved towards the train. From behind him he heard "morning Potter." He whipped around and was face to face with Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" Malfoy dropped his gaze "Nothing, never mind."

He turned to walk away. "Malfoy , where you looking for me?" Harry asked. "I said never mind,Potter." Malfoy snapped "You where. Why where you looking for me?" Harry asked.

Draco's POV

'He asked me why I was looking for him and now he's just standing there staring at me like a lost puppy.' I thought 'think, Draco think! I can't tell him the truth, can't tell him that I'm in love with him and that I have been sense fifth year. No I'll just ask him to sit with me.'

"Will you sit with me ?" I asked much to his shock. "Why?" He asked again with his head tilted to the side just a bit "you like that word a lot don't you?" I said while thinking 'Good God he's cute when he does that'

"Yes" He said, braking me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked, sounding like a complete moron in the process. "Yes, I'll set with you." He said simply "Ok, I'm down this way." As I showed him to the compartment,I got a good look at him.

He had grown his hair out to just past his shoulders and had gotten his ear pierced. He had a silver stud in his right ear. He wore a blood red t-shirt and dark jeans with a old black leather jacket that was a little bit to big for him. 'I wonder whose jacket that is?'

Harry's POV

"Yes I'll sit with you." I say before I really think. 'Damn it,me and my big mouth.'

"Ok I'm down this way." He said and started walking. Malfoy was on my right side and as we where walking I got a good look at him.

He was wearing a silver long sleeve t-shirt and black jeans. He had a silver hoop in his left ear,his hair was short and spiked in the front. As I take in all the changes I realized that I'm not the only one doing some looking.

"See something you like?" I ask him with a grin. "I was just wondering whose jacket that is." 'Oh' That wiped the grin off my face. "It was Sirius'." I answer. "Oh,I'm sorry." Malfoy said.

And the funny thing was,it sounded like he meant it. "It's ok." I mumbled.

He opened the compartment door and went in. I walked in behind him,shoved my trunk above my seat and pulled a book out of my bag. I was so deep into the first volume of 'Practical Defensive Magic' that Malfoy had to say my name three times.

"Potter. Potter. POTTER!" "What?" I said as I looked up. We're here,that's all." He replies "Ok,aren't you going to change?" I ask

"8th years don't need to wear school robes." "And I don't know this why?" I say. "Did you even read your letter?" Malfoy asks with an odd look on his face.

"Of corse I did,the book list part of it." I answered with a small smile. "Try reading the whole thing Harry." Malfoy says with a answering smile. "Hey,you dropped the Potter." I say with surprise "Yes I did and I would ask you to do the same." He answered "But I don't call you Potter." I said with a cheeky grin. "You know that's not what I meant." He grumbled.

As we bicker back and forth we get off the train and start down the platform towards the carriages. We got in the last carriage and started up towards the castle. When we walked into the Great Hall I saw there was a 5th table with a banner over it with the school crest on it.

"I guess we're supposed to sit over there." I said. "Guess so." Draco said. I look down the table and see Ron and Hermione sitting across from two Slytherins. "Hi Ron, 'Mione how are you doing?" I asked as I sat down beside Hermione. "Harry,what is Ferret Face doing here?!" Ron asks in a yell. "Ron,don't be so rude. Harry do you know Malfoy is behind you?" Hermione asks. "Of corse he knows I'm here Granger,he's not stupid." Draco snapped. I looked at Draco in shock. "Calm down Malfoy,I didn't say he was." Hermione snapped back. "Hey,he's sitting right here." I growled. "Sorry." Draco mumbled. "Dray, I didn't know you knew that word. At least not directed at Gryffindors. Are you feeling well?" Nott drawled sarcastically. "Shut up Theo." Draco said. "Dray?" I ask with a smirk. "You can shut up to!" Draco says.

"I do hope are staying out of trouble. I'd hate to put you in detention before the feast started." I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Professor Snape. "Of corse Professor." Hermione says politely. "Hi Sev. Hey Moony." I chirp. "Try a Professor of two,smart mouthed Brat." Severus says. "Ok,hi Professors Sev and Moony." I reply. "Smartass." Remus says with a grin. "Are you ok,Harry?" Severus asks me. "I'm fine. Now will you go start the feast,I'm hungry." "Why am I not surprised?" Remus says. "Because he's far to much like James and spent to much time with Sirius." Severus says calmly and walked up to the head table. "I'll see you guys later." Remus says and walks away.

A.N.- this story has been rolling around in my head for about six months now,I just got the details hammered out.

Please let me know what you think,this story has been a long time coming. Let me know if you think I should continue.


End file.
